This application relates generally to a system and method of charging batteries, and more specifically this application relates to a system and method of properly charging a plurality of vehicle batteries that are at different initial states of charge and that can be at different temperatures.
Automobile and motorcycle batteries at assembly plants or storage facilities can discharge when they sit idle for an extended period of time, or are used intermittently. It is desirable to charge such batteries prior to having them installed in a new vehicle. Such charging is desirable to be done relatively quickly.
However, because different batteries can each be at a different state of charge (SoC), and because these batteries can be of different capacities and may be at different temperatures, current charging techniques have occasionally led to over or undercharging situations, which have ultimately led to some batteries being damaged, resulting in warranty claims. A method of charging and a supporting system for such charging that avoids these problems is desirable.